A Year to Remember
by Dawning
Summary: When Dumbledore dies, lucius Malfoy becomes headmaster! Harry is expelled, declared crazy and sent to St. Mungos Hospital! Is this all part of Voldemorts plan? And what really happened to Dumbledore...
1. A Year to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
The beginning of yet another year. Harry smiled to himself as he entered the Great Hall. It was great to be back at Hogwarts again. He, Ron and Hermione took there seats at the Griffindor table. Harry looked up at the staff table. He was surprised to see that sitting in Professor Dumbledore's seat was Cornelius Fudge. He nudged Ron in the side. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?" He whispered. Ron quickly glanced up at the staff table. He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's sick or something." Hermione noticed too. "This isn't right," she said, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Harry looked around at the rest of the teachers. Snape, McGonagal, and the rest were all there. He looked around at the students, and noticed that Malfoy looked very pleased with something…this made Harry feel even worse.  
  
Suddenly, the hall got quiet. The minister of magic stood up. "Ah, yes, you are probably wondering why I am here. I have some news to deliver to all of you." He cleared his throat and nervously fixed his robes. "Your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, he has died."  
  
There was a huge uproar among the students. Everyone started whispering at talking at the same time. "What?" Harry said. That couldn't be true. It would've been in the Daily Prophet. The teachers looked just as shocked as the students did. Professor McGonagal signaled the students to be quiet. "Minister, I just spoke to Professor Dumbledore yesterday!" she said, "How is that possible?" "He died last night," Fudge said simply. "How come none of us were informed," Snape said quietly. "I am informing you now, am I not?" Fudge said, "There is nothing more to be said on the subject. He's dead, and will be terribly missed. Now, I think I should explain the running of this school from this point forward. I have chosen a new headmaster-" "Excuse me," said Professor McGonagal, "But I was under the belief that if anything were to happen to Professor Dumbledore, that I would take over." "That would be only until we found a suitable new headmaster to take his place," Fudge said, pushing this aside, "but I have found the perfect man to take his place. May I introduce Professor Malfoy. The Slitherin table burst with aplause. Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron, lost for words.  
  
Lucius Malfoy took Fudge's place at the table. He smiled in a sickening kind of way at the slitherin table. "I promise this year will be very interesting," he said with a twisted smile. Fred and George looked like they were going to throw up. "What'd they hire him for?" Ron asked angrily, "Just our luck! This year is going to be horrible! Wait until dad finds out…" "Something's not right here," said Fred, "Don't you find it a little odd? None of the teachers even knew about what happened to Dumbledore. I wonder if this whole things been set up." "If it has, there's nothing we can do about it," Harry said miserably. It didn't seem possible that Dumbledore died…but if he was still alive, where was he? Harry felt certain this had something to do with Voldemort.  
  
On their way out of the Great Hall, Harry ran into the Draco Malfoy. "So Potter, are you going to cry? Your biggest fan, the muggle loving fool Dumbledore, croaked at last! I suppose seeing my father there gave you all quite a shock. Come on Potter, you know your gonna cry!" Harry couldn't take this. He took out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled, and Malfoy fell over, stiff on the floor. "Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagal was making her way over. "Come with me Potter," she said. Harry followed her up to Dumbledore's office, feeling very empty. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the office, watching the door, as if he had been waiting for them. "Come in," he said in a quiet voice. Professor McGonagal looked like she didn't really want to tell him what happened. She glanced at Harry. "I'm informing you that Potter was using magic on another student. I will deal with it, since he's in my house. I need your approval before I do." "Let me talk to Potter alone," Malfoy said, his eyes boaring into Harry's. Professor McGonagal hesitated. She obviously didn't trust Mr. Malfoy. But she had no choice. "I'll wait outside then," she said, her face red with anger.  
  
"Harry Potter," Malfoy said quietly, "I have no choice other than to suspend you." "What!" Harry said. "Magic is not to be used on other students at any time. Hogwarts as no tolerance of that." Harry was shocked. "He deserved it!" He exclaimed, before he could stop himself. Mr. Malfoy leaned very close to Harry, wand in his hand. "Are you telling me my son deserves to be knocked out?'' His wand was pointed right at Harry's heart. "No sir," Harry muttered, wondering how Mr. Malfoy had known who he cursed. "Your bags are ready to go Potter. I didn't eant to you making a scene, gong back to your common room. The train is ready outside Hogwarts. Mr. Filch will escort you. "I'm not leaving," Harry said defiantly. "Yes you are…" Mr. Malfoy said dangerously. "I demand to know what happened to Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said. "He's dead," Malfoy said, "Weren't you listening?" "I don't believe you!" Harry yelled, not being able to control the volume of his voice. "I don't care if you don't believe me Potter. You are leaving. Now!" Filch stepped in the room. "Is McGonagal gone?" Malfoy asked. Filch nodded. "Where's my money Mr. Malfoy?" "Not now Filch." "But you promised!" "Only after the boy is gone," Malfoy said angrily. Harry didn't like this at all. He tried to run. "Stay where you are!" Malfoy yelled, "Stupify!" Harry was stunned. 


	2. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladie...

Harry awoke to find himself lying in a bed in some sort of hospital. He looked around. He had no idea where he was. A man wearing white robes walked into the room. "Excuse me sir," Harry asked, "where am I?" The man looked at him sort of funny. "You are at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies." "Why am I here?" Harry asked. "Only for a short time…there is some question over whether you should be allowed to go to Hogwarts. Some things you've done are awfully violent…some people wonder about your, uh, sanity." "I'm not crazy!" Harry exclaimed. "You can't be sure," the doctor said, and he left. Harry sat there on the bed feeling sick. This was definitely some kind of plan. But what was the point? He was extremely worried about Ron and Hermione. Without Dumbledore at Hogwarts, who knows what might happen. Harry's throat got tight. He flopped back down his pillow. How long would he be stuck there? He decided to sneak out, just to see what was going on around the hospital. He carefully slid out of bed. Suddenly he remembered! He had his invisibility cloak in his pocket! He put it on, very grateful, and snuck around the corner. He looked in the first room and gasped. This could not be happening.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting in the room, gabbing to himself. Harry peered in. Fortunately, he still had lost his memory. Harry moved to the next room.  
  
A young girl sat alone in this room. She was sketching a picture of what looked like a dragon. She was very beautiful, with waist length golden brown hair. Harry guessed she was about his age. He decided to introduce himself. He slipped off the cloak and knocked on the door. She looked quickly up at him. "Go away!" she yelled. Harry jumped back in surprise. "I just wanted to-" "Go away!" she screamed. Harry ran away and put back on his cloak. He moved on to the next room.  
  
The room was very dark and depressing. Somehow, the minute Harry walked in it, he felt a great wave of sadness. He saw a man and a woman lying in two separate beds in the back of the room. They were both staring blankly at the ceiling, their faces expressionless. Harry watched them, horrified. What had happened to them? He looked into the face of the man. He looked so familiar…where had he seen that face before? He stood there, staring into those blank eyes. Harry finally decided to leave. He turned around and froze. Mad Eye Moody was standing in the doorway, both his real and magical eye focused on Harry, a surprised expression on his face. Mad eye Moody could see through invisibility cloaks. 


	3. Anya Malone

"Harry Potter?" Moody looked at him in disbelief, "What are you doing here?" Harry wasn't sure what to say. He'd never spoken to the real Moody before. "Uh…I guess they think I'm crazy, sir," he said awkwardly. That still didn't explain what he was doing in someone else's room. But Moody didn't ask anymore questions. He sat down in the chair by the beds. "So…you found the Longbottoms." So that's who they were. Harry suddenly realized the man looked just like Neville. "It's horrible what happened to them," Harry said. Moody nodded. "I heard what happened at Hogwarts, Harry." Harry looked up. "Then you know what happened to Dumbledore?" "I know what they're saying. But I'll tell you this, Harry. Dumbledore and I were good friends for a very long time. He was extremely healthy. I would be shocked if died for no reason." "Are you saying…" "What do you think?" Moody looked right at Harry. "I think this all has something to do with Voldemort," Harry said. Moody nodded. "I agree. Especially after what happened last year. But sadly, no one listens to me." "What should I do?" Harry asked. Moody thought for a minute. "I leave tomorrow. I won't be able to help you much longer after this. But I suggest you talk more with that girl in the room next door. I think you will both be able to help each other…" "Alright, but last time I was in there, she just screamed at me to go away." "Try again." And on that note, Moody left.  
  
Harry decided to go back to his room before the doctor came back. On his way out, he saw two doctors talking in a room near by. He snuck inside and listened to them.  
  
"We got this report from Hogwarts," one said, "Apparently he tried to attack another student." They were talking about him. "Did you read that article about him in the Daily Prophet last year?" the other said, "He's a parsel tongue…and he hallucinates. In his third year he was friends with a werewolf!" They both laughed. "Sounds like a really loony. Maybe Voldemort messed up his head that night! Guess he's gonna be here a while." Harry sighed. This was exactly what he didn't want to hear.  
  
Later that night, he put his cloak back on and went back in the mysterious girl's room. This time he didn't take off the cloak until he was all the way inside. When she saw him, her face went red with anger. "I thought I told you to go away," she said. At least she didn't scream, Harry thought. "I wanted to talk with you," Harry said, and he sat down. "Do you know who I am?" she asked, almost laughing. "No," Harry said curiously. "My name is Anya Malone. Does that ring a bell?" "No," Harry replied honestly. She looked offended. "IT"S YOUR FAULT I'M IN HERE!" she yelled in his face without warning. "what are you talking about? I've never even heard of you!" She glared at him. "This is my story. My father was a famous quidditch player. Mathew Malone. Have you heard of him." "Yes," Harry lied. "Anyway, when I was 11, I was kidnapped by a group of deatheaters. They threatened to kill me, if my father didn't bring them the one thing they wanted. Do you know what that thing was?" "No," Harry said. "You. They wanted you, Harry. My father talked it up with Dumbledore. Dumbledore said that they shouldn't bargain with deatheaters. Dumbledore didn't think I was as important as you." She put a weird emphasis on Dumbledore's name. "That's not fair," Harry said, "Dumbledore couldn't trade me for you. It didn't mean he didn't want to save you! You aren't making any sense and you know it!" Anya chose to ignore him. "When Dumbledore went missing, everyone blamed me. Everyone knew I hated him. Everyone thought I'd done something, because he was visiting my father when he disappeared." "Wait," Harry said, "He disappeared? Then how do they know he's dead?" "They don't. He's still alive, trust me. I know where he is." "Where?" Harry asked. She shook her head. "I don't trust you yet. You help me escape from here. Then I'll help you find your beloved Dumbledore." "Deal!" Harry said. 


	4. A Letter From Hermione

Harry awoke with the sun pouring in on his face through the hospital window. "Another day," he thought miserably. He sat up and looked out the window. Would he and Anya really be able to find Dumbledore? Was it too late? He wasn't sure that he really trusted Anya yet…she really didn't like him. But still, what other choice did he have?  
  
A sudden knock on the door made Harry jump. A nurse walked in with a tray of food. "Here you are Mr. Potter, your breakfast." Harry took it. He was starving. "By the way, you got a letter." The nurse handed him a letter. Harry's hands trembled. It was from Hermione, he could tell by the handwriting. He read:  
  
1 Dear Harry  
  
I heard what happened! I can't believe you were expelled! That is totally unfair, you barely even did anything! I'm sure there's some law against that! Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering what's happening at Hogwarts. Well, it's horrible. First off, Mr.Malfoy is a horrible headmaster! He's split up our classes into groups of muggle-borns and purebloods…he totally favors Slitherin…And I'll give you one guess who our defense against the dark arts teacher is? You guessed it. Snape. He's as horrible as ever, and now we have him twice a day! He keeps making Ron battle acromantulas…I don't know how he found out about Ron's fear of spiders. Ron's in a horrible mood, he just got back from detention. And! Oh, you are not going to believe this! Ginny, Ron's sister, she's going out with Draco Malfoy! Isn't that incredibly gross! I don't know what Draco's playing at, he couldn't really like her! I think this has something to do with everything…I bet his father put him up to it! Well, I'll keep investigating, tell me how you are and if you found out anything new. Write back soon so I know you're all right  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry sighed. It seemed Hermione had it just as bad as he did. He decided to write back and tell her everything. But first he decided to go visit Anya.  
  
Anya was sitting on her bed, drawing a picture again. "What are you sketching?" Harry asked when he walked in. Surprisingly, she smiled at him. "A picture of my mother," she said softly. "She's beautiful," Harry said, "You're a very good artist." "My mother died," Anya said, "She was killed by Voldemort. Of course, he wanted her out of the way. She had secret plans that may have ruined everything." "What kind of plans?" Harry asked. Anya looked like this was slightly painful to discuss, but she told him anyway. "You see, she had a potion that would protect you from the 3 unforgivable curses…and it saves you if you've been hit by the Cruciatus curse…it was a near miracle…but it could have ruined everything if the potion succeeded. The plans were destroyed, along with my mother." Anya looked lost in thought, suddenly unaware of Harry or anything else. There was a long pause of silence. "I'm sorry," Harry said at last. "Don't be, it's not your fault." Harry was glad to here her say that. "You need to leave now Harry. I heard the doctor say you had a visitor. They'll be looking for you." Harry left quickly, very glad he had talked to Anya, and wondering who could be coming to see him here… 


	5. Things Get Worse...

Harry ran into his room and flopped down on the bed. He had made it before the doctor got back! Suddenly, the door handle turned. The first doctor in white robes stepped inside. Harry had found out his name was Dr. Murphy. Dr. Murphy smiled swiftly and made his way over to Harry. "You have a visitor," he said, "You have a half an hour to speak." Harry looked curiously around the corner, wondering who was there.  
  
Remus Lupin stepped into the room. "Professor Lupin!" Harry said, forgetting that Lupin was no longer his teacher, "What are you doing here?" "I'll leave you two," Dr. Murphy said quietly.  
  
"So what's up?" Harry said smiling. Lupin, however did not smile back. "Harry…I have to tell you something." Harry shuddered inside, afraid of whatever was coming. Remus Lupin took a deep sigh. "They captured Sirius." Harry met his eyes. "But then…the dementor's kiss…and…" "I know," Lupin said. "Impossible,'' a voice said from the door. Anya was standing there. "What do you mean?" Lupin asked calmly. "Well…if you really think it through, all the dementors are on Voldemort's side…so it is therefor impossible that Sirius could be given he dementor's kiss…that also means he's not in Azkaban…he's in London, with the ministry, and he could easily be rescued." Lupin blinked a few times, then his face relaxed. "She's right…Harry…we have to leave right now, before it's too late. We can sneak out the window." Anya cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but your not going anywhere with out me. Remember our deal, Harry?" Harry looked up at Lupin, exasperated. "We have to go Anya," Harry said, "Just stay here." "Oh Dr. Murphy…" Anya said quietly. "I swear, I will call him. I'll tell him everything." "You wouldn't," Lupin whispered. "Can you take that chance?" she whispered back. "Come on," Lupin said, glancing out the open window, "We can levitate ourselves down to the ground. 


	6. The Truth

Harry, Lupin and Anya made their way silently down to the ground. "Let's head towards the woods," Lupin said, pointing towards a mass of trees in the distance. He took off running. Harry ran after him, Anya puffing close behind. "Some of us aren't as fast as others!" she whined. Harry slowed down. "Sorry."  
  
When they reached the woods, Lupin stopped running. He sniffed the air. "Do you smell smoke?" he asked. Harry nodded. The three of them walked a little further. "Look," Lupin said, throwing out his arm. A man was wrapped in a cloak, warming his hands by the fire. Lupin walked slowly towards him, leaves crackling beneath is feet. The man spun around. Harry jumped back in surprise. It was Sirius!  
  
"Sirius!" Lupin exclaimed, "I thought they'd captured you!" "What? What are you doing here? And Harry? What's going on?!" Sirius's voice was very dry and strained. "We were coming to find you. The papers say you were caught last Friday," Lupin said. "I was not!" Sirius said angrily, "What's going on? I got your letter about Dumbledore, Lupin, and I also got the letter about Harry going to the hospital place." "What were you doing here?" Lupin asked. "I was coming to get Harry, obviously, I was going to try and sneak in tonight. Something's up, Remus, I couldn't just let him stay here alone!" "Obviously something's up…" Anya said from the shadows. "Who's that?" Sirius asked, noticing her for the first time. "Anya Malone," she said. "Oh…I've, I've heard of you," Sirius said. "At least someone has," she muttered, and smiled at Harry. "Harry, can I talk with you for a moment?' Sirius said. He and Harry stepped behind a tree. "Don't trust that girl," he said quietly, "She's a con artist, she hates Dumbledore.She'd kill you the first chance she got." "Don't be ridiculous!" Harry said, "She's alright, really. She's been through a lot Sirius." Sirius shook his head. "She's fooling you Harry, she's done it before. Everyone thinks she's the one who, you know, killed Dumbledore." "Well, maybe everyone's wrong,' Harry said stubbornly, "Besides, Dumbledore's not dead. Anya knows where he is." "She's luring you into a trap Harry. Don't trust her." Harry sighed and stepped out from behind the tree. Anya couldn't be that horrible…sure, she had a little bit of a temper, but Sirius was just being stupid.  
  
Lupin sat down by the fire, and pulled a small bottle out of his traveling robe pocket. He drank it in one gulp, and made a disgusted face. "Wolvesbane," he muttered quietly to Harry. "WHAT!" Anya leapt about ten feet into the air. Lupin's face went white. "W-wolvesbane. I'm a werewolf, Anya." Anya screamed and ran off into the woods, not even looking back. "Anya, come back!" Harry yelled, leaping to his feet. "Let her go Harry." Sirius muttered, "Serve her right if she gets lost." "Now Sirius, she's only a young girl," Lupin said, "I can understand why she'd be frightened. We'd better find her." He got to his feet. The three of them walked slowly out into the forest, the sky getting darker y the minute.  
  
"What happens if WE get lost?" Harry asked Lupin. "We won't," Lupin said, but he looked nervous. "Tomorrows a full moon then?" Sirius said. Lupin nodded. They kept walking, their feet crunching leaves. The air had an eerie, humid feel to it; Harry didn't like it too much. The forest was getting darker, and he could now barely see the features on Lupin and Sirius's faces. "Wands out, don't you agree?" Lupin said quietly. Harry reached in his back pocket, but nothing was there. "It's gone!" He exclaimed. Lupin was searching franticly through his pockets, trying to find his as well. Sirius reached in his robes, and found his was also missing. "Anya," Sirius said simply, "She stole them, I told you Harry!" Harry sat there. He didn't want to admit it…he liked Anya…but it seemed like that was the most likely explanation. He looked up at Lupin, and nodded. The forest was so dark now that Harry could hardly see his own hands in front of him. They were stuck in a forest, without wands, light, or any idea where they were. 


	7. Blinded

Everything was completely black. The trees had them covered completely in darkness. Harry reached out to make sure Lupin and Sirius were still there. He shuddered. "Maybe we should stop walking," he whispered. "What are we gonna do?" Sirius said, and Harry could here his footsteps get faster, as if he were panicking. "We'll be alright." Lupin said from Harry's right. They stopped and Harry could here Lupin sitting down to rest. He did the same. Harry suddenly heard rustling foot steps coming from his left. "Sirius, why don't you sit down?" "I am sitting down," Sirius said slowly. The footsteps stopped. "Who's there?" Lupin asked, his voice wavering only a little bit. Something was crawling on Harry's neck. Harry shot his hand up. Nothing there. Was he imagining it, or was something breathing on his neck? He panicked and reached out towards Lupin. "Ouch!" Lupin yelled as Harry's hand collided with his face. They both fell backwards. Sirius let out a yell. There was a burst of red light that made the whole forest light up as if it were day again. Harry had enough time to see who was behind them. A tall, thin woman with long, black hair stood there with her hands out stretched. Her eyes were hollow sockets, and her long, spider like hands were the origin of the red light. Her mouth was open, and Harry could see a row of fangs. "A vampire," Lupin said, suddenly understanding. Harry had never felt so terrified. The light went out, and the three wizards ran blindly through he woods. Harry bumped arms with someone, but kept running. He could see light up ahead. "Keep going," he told himself, "You're almost there. Keep going." He sprinted full out, and finally reached the clearing. The moon rays came down on him, and he felt a temporary rush of relief. Lupin soon burst out of the forest, closely followed by Sirius. They didn't stop running. "Come on Harry, we gotta find our way out of this place!" Sirius called. Harry ran after him.  
  
They ran back into the forest, blinded once more. "Grab each other's arm, so we don't get separated," Lupin suggested. They kept running, and amazingly did not stumble over anything. Finally, they reached another opening. Harry could see light coming from houses below. "Knockturn Alley," Sirius said, "We're on the other side of Diagon Alley." Harry nodded. "Tough part of town," Lupin muttered, "I'd rather not stay here…but still, it's better than being in the dark with a vampire." "And it's ten times better then being with Anya," Sirius muttered darkly. 


	8. A Night in Knockturn Alley

The three of them moved slowly down into the town below. It must have been about midnight, for all the shop lights were out, the streets deserted and gray. They crept silently down the streets, the street lamps illuminating their worried faces. "I wonder if we could get through to Diagon Alley at this time of night," Sirius said quietly to Lupin, "I'm not sure if they close the entrance." "It's worth a try." They made their way down the streets, past eerie looking shops, windows dark. The alley was just as Harry had remembered it, quiet and dark, like it was hiding something. A shiver ran through Harry's spine as a wolf howled in the distance.  
  
The moon was straight above their heads now, casting weird shadows on the path. Harry once thought that he had seen something lurking behind a lamppost, but he was almost certain he'd imagined it. But still, he couldn't shake off that eerie feeling.  
  
Another wolf howled. Harry wondered what had happened to Anya. Had she run into the vampire? Had she successfully escaped with their wands? A fresh wave of fury coursed through him. Had she really been a fake? Was she just using his friendship to find out more about Dumbledore and the rest? Harry had to admit it was a disappointment.  
  
They had reached the intersection of the two alleys. It was blocked off by some kind of purple dust that hung innocently in the air. "Don't even try walking through that," Lupin said, "It's probably designed to knock you out or something." Harry nodded. "Then, I guess we'll have to spend the night here," Lupin said simply, trying his best to sound optimistic. Harry looked uncertainly down the cold, dusty street. They had no other choice. "Where'll we stay?" Sirius asked. ""I'm sure there's someone here who will let us stay with them," Lupin said, not sounding very sure at all. Harry sighed. "Nah. Let's just sleep behind a shop. It's not that cold out. The vampire won't come after us here." Lupin hesitated, but Sirius nodded and said, "The crowd here won't let us in their and you know it Remus. They're a bunch of Voldemort supporters."  
  
So they hid behind a shop entitled Chamber of Secrets: Your number one source for dark devices and relaxed for the first time in hours. "Harry, you can go to sleep," Lupin said, "Sirius and I will take turns keeping watch." Harry suddenly realized he was wide-awake and said, "I'm actually not really tired. I'll just lie down and rest a bit. They sat there a while in silence. Lupin broke it by letting out a loud cough that made Harry jump. "Sorry," he whispered. "So Sirius…you never were really caught then?" Sirius shook his head. "I don't know what that was all about. I have a theory though." Lupin looked at him curiously. "My theory is that Voldemort is trying to lure Harry into a trap. Dumbledore and me were the bait. I therefor think Dumbledore is still alive somewhere." "But for how long?" Lupin asked. "As long as it takes for harry to fall into the trap," Sirius said, "That's why I need you to promise not to go straying off, Harry. Stay with us, and everything will be alright.' Harry shrugged. "I'm serious Harry." "Yea, I know you serious, Sirius," Harry said, not being able to help making a corny joke. Lupin rolled his eyes and started to lie down on the cold earth. "Some night this was," Harry muttered darkly. "I wonder what Anya wanted to do with our wands." "Well, that's rather obvious," Lupin said, "They obviously took her wand away when she went to St. Mungo's, so she wanted one. That's odd…I wonder why they let you keep yours…Plus, she'd love to make us get caught in the dark." Harry wasn't convinced. "How can you be certain that this wasn't all a coincidence? How do you know we didn't leave our wands by the fire or something?" "Because the evidence all fits, Harry. Now I suggest we get some sleep, we've got a busy day ahead of us." Lupin lied down completely, forgetting in his sleepiness his promise to stand guard.  
  
It was another 20 minutes before Harry felt drowsy. It was just as he was drifting off into a light sleep that he heard someone coming over towards them. Someone was poking him on the shoulder. "Harry? Harry! It's me. Anya." Harry didn't move, not sure who to believe or what to do. 


	9. A Portkey

Harry tried to pretend he was still asleep. Anya struck him sharply on the back. "Wake up! It's important." Harry reluctantly rolled over and looked into her face. She looked incredibly pale and tired. "You've got to come with me," she said urgently. "How can I trust you?" he said, "You took our wands." She reached in her pocket. "Take your wand. You need to come with me. I know where Dumbledore is. Hurry, before it's too late!" Harry didn't move. Sirius's words echoed in his head, …promise not to go straying off, Harry. Stay with us, and everything will be all right…He hesitated. He remebered Mad Eye Moody's advice…talk more with that girl in the room next door. I think you will both be able to help each other…Harry looked up at her. "Alright," he said. She was on his side. After all, she had given him his wand back. "Come on," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.  
  
They walked quickly down the dirt streets. "Why'd you run away before?" Harry asked. Anya said nothing. "Why'd you take our wands?" Harry asked. Still, she said nothing. "Hello?" Harry said. She still was silent. He started wondering if he should have come with her. "Where's Dumbledore?" he asked. This time she spoke. "Come here. Touch this soda can." She pointed to a Dr. Pepper can lying on the ground. Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's a portkey," She explained. Harry nodded, and they both touched it. A few moments later, they were zooming towards their destination.  
  
Harry found himself in a dark room. A single arm chair. A fire in the fire place. Wallpaper peeling off the walls. Harry had only seen this place in a dream. A voice suddenly came from behind the arm chair. "Thank you Anya. You've done well." The arm chair slowly turned, and Harry looked into the pale face with burning red eyes that had haunted him all summer. Lord Voldemort. 


	10. The Riddle House

Harry looked over at Daria. "Well, that's it then." He felt extremely messed up. He knew he should have been terrified, but instead he felt extraordinarily calm. He shook his head. "You know Anya, I stood up for you to Sirius. I knew you were no good…I just didn't want to believe it." Anya glared at him. "I'm not the bad guy here Harry! I'm not the one who left a young girl to die with a deatheater! I'm not the one who was going to leave that same girl alone at hospital, again! No, Harry Potter, that was you! You and Dumbledore! That's why I tricked you! That's why I told Voldemort where Dumbledore was hiding! That's why I led you here!"  
  
"As touching as your story is, Anya, there are more important things to be discussed." Voldemort said caustically, his eyes burning with anticipation. "I have nothing else to say to you Anya. Leave." "But my Lord," Anya said hopefully, "I thought you'd want me here, to assist you in- " "No. I have no use for you any longer. Leave now, or I will make you!" Anya looked ashamed. "Yes, my Lord. Where should I go?" "I don't care, just leave." Anya threw some floo powder in the fire. "London," she said. "I'm not finsihed with you yet Harry." And she disappeared.  
  
"Harry Potter. You once again fell for my trap." Voldemort smiled a horrible grin. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist Anya. She was so beautiful. And had such a sad life." He laughed a high pitched, mirthless laugh. "You are so easy to bend to my will, Harry. It was almost too easy. Before I kill you, I will give you the satisfaction of knowing exactly how ingenious my plan was." He got up from his chair. "Do not even try to escape, Potter. There are deatheaters guarding the doors. It'll be worse if you do." He started to pace in front of the steadily burning fire. "You must have been surprised when you arrived at Hogwarts this year," Voldemort hissed, "You must have been so upset when you heard your hero-worshipped headmaster had died. And my plan went perfectly. With help from Anya, I easily had Dumbledore kidnapped I knew that if I told Lucius Malfoy to apply for the job, he would get it. The minister has a weakness for Malfoy, you see. Lucius has given so much to charity over the years…he couldn't refuse." The fire illuminated Voldemort's white face. "And then, I ordered Mr. Malfoy to expel you the first chance he got. I knew it wouldn't be difficult. I couldn't have hoped that you'd get into trouble the first day! And then Lucius wrote the report to the doctors informing them that you were mental and had attacked another student. They accepted it without question, after all the articles written about you last year. I'm sure you remember, Rita Skeeter. Yes, and then Anya led you straight to me. Anya, with a stroke of brilliance I wouldn't have thought possible of her, convinced you that she was your friend. It's always easy to fool such trusting people as yourself." Voldemort sneered. "And now you are here, alone and friendless, with no idea of the kind of torture you are about to be put through. You put me through years of torture. Now it's time you know what it feels like." He raised his wand. "Crucio!" Harry felt as if a hot iron had been pressed onto his body. He was being ripped apart, he wanted it to stop, his body couldn't take this. It kept going longer than ever. His skin was being stabbed, it was worse than ever before. Aching, burning, stinging, all combined. Why wouldn't it stop! Oh, When would it stop?  
  
It stopped. Harry was still screaming when he realized it. He collapsed, exhausted, to the ground, his eyes closed. He could still feel the stinging sensation tingling on his skin. Why had it stopped? He could hear growling, and snapping from above him, but his body would not permit him to move. Every thought that was occurring seemed to make his head hurt even worse. Instead, he just blocked it all out.  
  
Harry awoke to someone sprinkling water on his face. Sirius and Lupin were standing over him, looking worried. Sirius was splashing water on Harry's face. They suddenly realized Harry was awake. "Harry," Lupin said, "are you alright?" "yea," Harry said, still feeling dazed, "Wha-What happened?" "We got you out of there," Sirius said, "Luckily, Lupin was a werewolf. Voldemort didn't want to be bit." Lupin grinned. "We barely had to do anything. Sirius knocked Voldemort to the floor from behind. He din't even notice, he was to busy torturing you. Sirius yelled over the comotion from the deatheatrers who had entered, "Everyone stand back! This is a werewolf, and unless you wan to be eaten alive or cursed for life, I suggest you leave!" Then they all scurried off like the cowards they are. Voldemort apparated, and we grabbed you." "Let me get thtis traight," Harry said, grinning at Lupin, "You scared away Lord Voldemort?" Lupin shrugged. "You should thank Sirius. It was his idea. It was rather funny. Voldemort didn't know I'd taken the Wolvesbane…" Harry smiled. But then he quickly stopped. "What do we do now?" "Well…we need to find Dumbledore…but that could take ages…we'd need a professional auror, someone who could get the job done fast before it's too late. Unfortunatly, non eof the aurors really acept the fact that Voldemort has returned, do therefor, it gets complicated…" Harry sighed. He knew they were running out of time. He suddenly was visited by the vision of Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom, lying thoughtlessly in the hospital beds. He remembered the story of how they had once been great aurors, until they were tortured by deatheaters, using the cruciatus curse. They had lost their mind after that. Then it hit Harry. They need to save Dumbledore. And for that they'd need professional aurors. And for that, they'd need the Longottoms. And for that he'd need a miracle. And for that he needed… 


End file.
